


Stitches

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Billy thinks it’s cute, Dex is kind of shy, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Dex gets ambushed and badly hurt but Billy is there to come to his rescue and stitch him up.





	Stitches

Dex couldn’t remember exactly what happened to him, it was all a blur. The only thing he remembers was that he was ambushed by some men, nothing to fight with and somehow ended up on the floor, blood pooling around him as he heard someone call out his name. Was it Fisk’s men? Maybe Vanessa ordered his death since her husband is trapped in a cell. That’s all he remembers before he passed out. 

He slowly came around to unfamiliar surroundings, a window was in his field of vision as he woke up, warmth and the sound of a radio softly playing. He couldn’t make out the song but the gentle sound soothed him...he was in a car. He turned his head a little to see he was strapped into the passengers seat and the car was traveling on unfamiliar roads, or maybe they were familiar? Dex was too tired and too weak to tell. 

Panic began to flood him, was he being taken?, was one of Fisk’s men driving?. He needed to get out, he needed to escape. Slowly he attempted to push himself up in his seat in a attempt to straighten himself up. He had two options, beat the crap or kill the driver? Or throw himself out the car. Being as weak and tired as he is...maybe throwing himself out would be his best bet.

He went to reach for his seatbelt before a hand stopped him, resting on his shoulder. “Hey it’s me, I’ve got you” Dex felt his body began to relax at the familiar voice of Billy, the hand gently squeezed his shoulder in reassurance before returning back to the stirring wheel. He would turn to look at him but his body made it impossible. He was ok...he’s safe, Dex felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, the sound of the radio softly playing in the background. 

The next time Dex woke up he was in a bed, engulfed by the soft sheets wrapped around him, it felt suffocating. Slowly he pulled himself up feeling the agonising pain as he sat up realising he was in Billy’s bed.   
“How are you feeling?” Dex jumped at little at the sudden voice as he turned to see Billy sitting on a chair next to the bed, he leaned back on the chair against the wall.  
“I um...I’ve been better” he muttered as he turned to face him.

Billy nodded before he reached from the counter what looked like medical supplies before getting up from the seat and moving to the bed. Dex’s eyes stayed locked on Billy’s dark ones as he he watched him get a cotton ball and begin to dab his head. 

Dex winced as the antiseptic ball stung the wound on his head. “Sorry, I need you to be awake for this so that you can tell me if I hit a nerve or anything” muttered Billy as he moved the ball away and got the needle and thread. 

Dex kept still as Billy got closer with the needle and he reached forward to do the first stitch.   
“What exactly happened?” Asked Dex.  
“An ambush, they’re after me but because they couldn’t get to me they found you” he explained in response.  
“Castle?”  
“Nah...if it was Frank he’d come alone, I know his style he wouldn’t hire a group of men after me...this was someone else”   
“Who?”  
“Not sure yet, but I’ll find out and once I’m done they won’t be back” he muttered as he continued to stitch the wound, Dex hissing slightly at the stinging pain, he knew all too well what Billy meant when he said they won’t be back.

Dex kept his eyes on Billy, the concentration on his face as he worked on stitching the wound on his head trying to make it as clean and careful as possible to avoid any scarring. He smirked as he knew Dex’s eyes were on him.  
“Last stitch” he said with a soft smile as he went back to the wound, piercing the needle into the skin and looping the thread around before tying a knot. 

He reached back grabbing some scissors to cut the remaining thread away before he placed all the equipment aside on the bedside table. Moving back Billy locked eyes with Dex again, smirk appearing on his lips, leaning forward he placed his hands on Dex’s back and slowly pulled him into his lap.

Dex wasn’t used to this kind of attention, him and Billy and been a thing for a while but it still felt kind of strange at times. He watches how Billy behaves with everyone else compared to him. Kind of cold and stern at times with the others working for him but with him? He seems all soft smiles, checking in on Dex and even putting discussions on pause when Dex needs to speak to him, he wasn’t used to it and still felt a little nervous at times but it doesn’t mean he didn’t like the attention. 

He felt his body go warm as he felt Billy’s eyes looking up at him. “Still shy around me?” He gently teased as he brushed a strand of hair from Dex’s face. That’s when Billy leaned up a little, gently pulling Dex down closer to him as their lips touched. It still surprised Dex every time, a soft gasp leaving his lips before kissing back. 

Softly Billy pulled away before his lips found his neck causing Dex to close his eyes, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he gently clutched Billy’s arm. His soft lips touching the sensitive areas of his neck that Billy now knew very well and the scratch of his beard caused pleasuring tingles to travel down his body. 

“If you weren’t hurt we’d be doing more than sleeping in this bed tonight” He teasingly whispered in Dex’s ear causing his cheeks to burn up. This was still all new to him, the kissing, touching and being affectionate and receiving affection, because of this Dex sometimes becomes a little shy but Billy thinks it’s cute.

“Mr Russo!” Called out someone on the other side of the door causing Billy to freeze at the attention he was giving Dex. “Yes?!” He Called out, annoyance in his tone of voice as someone entered the room.

“Sorry to interrupt but there’s a few things we need to discuss” he explained.  
“Can this wait?” Billy gritted through his teeth keeping his eyes on Dex.  
“Not really Mr Russo” Billy sighed   
“I’ll be out in a few minutes” he said as the man left closing the door behind him. 

He closed his eyes as he breathed out in annoyance.   
“Get some rest, if you need anything just let me or one of my men know” he muttered as he gently pulled Dex from his lap and back onto the bed before softly kissing his cheek.  
“Will do” Responded Dex with a soft smile.

Billy leaned forward again to gently kiss Dex’s lips before softly pulling away and leaving the room. Dex smiled to himself as he slowly relaxed into the sheets.


End file.
